


Pleasure

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Sansa, F/M, Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: "I fuck my brother because it feels good to have him inside me."





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> So this is a gift for DEAR Elizabeth, who made a perfect Dark Sansa edit that inspired me to write this drabble.
> 
> Yes, I know these are Cersei's words, but, like Sansa said it herself, she learned a great de from her.
> 
> The inspiring edit: http://wightjon.tumblr.com/post/178033253414

_ It feels good.  _ That's what she said, isn't it? Simple words falling from her lips, answering the oldest question of them all.  _ Why.  _ Sansa felt powerful at the moment, like the queen she always dreamed to be. Powerful and strong.

 

Daenerys didn't even blink, shock taking her delicate features in a wave. She wasn't expecting such a blunt answer, perhaps she wanted Sansa to lie, to crumble under her stare like a weak little lady who knew nothing about the world around her. The queen thought of herself as intelligent, above everyone else, where people both feared and loved her. She didn't know, however, that Sansa wasn't weak, not anymore.

 

“We do things because it feels good, your grace,” answered Sansa, carefully, “I imagine it must have felt good to make all of those men bow to you in Vaes Dothrak, just like it must have been good to burn Cersei’s army in the Field of Fire. We are only human, your grace. I learned a great deal from her, did you know?” 

 

Jon kisses her neck, driving her mind away from the earlier conversation. He grabs at the bedpost behind her, his knuckles white, and rocks against her. Sansa groans and bites his naked shoulder, hearing him hiss in her ear.

 

“Is that why you seduced my husband, lady Sansa?” asked Daenerys, her violet eyes burning with anger, “Because it felt good?”

 

Sansa tilted her head, puckering her lips.

 

“I killed my husband because it felt good to be rid of him,” she said, “I reclaimed my family's seat because it felt good to be home.”

 

Jon shudders in a way knowing way and Sansa hugs his hips with her legs, preventing him from trying to pull out. He doesn't protest, only spills inside of her, driving her over the edge again.

 

“I fuck my brother because it feels good to have him inside me,” she continued, “It's only a pity, of course, that Jon is married to you.”


End file.
